<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>grow fonder by GhostsandGhouls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511457">grow fonder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsandGhouls/pseuds/GhostsandGhouls'>GhostsandGhouls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsandGhouls/pseuds/GhostsandGhouls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakusa always trusted Atsumu. On and off the court.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>grow fonder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramvne/gifts">ramvne</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For SakuAtsu week - (Apr 7th) Masks/Hide</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakusa always trusted Atsumu. On and off the court. Which is why he didn't mind Atsumu cuddling close to him, talking about their recent game. It was horribly cold this winter, and Sakusa made sure that both of them wrapped up. He was completely taken off guard when Atsumu's gloved hand touches his cheek and leans in to press a kiss against Sakusa's lips. "'Sumu. I could have taken off my mask, if you asked." His voice is a mutter, their faces still close. Atsumu simply smiles and presses another quick kiss to the mask, leaving Sakusa turning a wonderful shade of red.</p><p>"It's fine, Omi-kun." Atsumu takes Sakusa's hand again and gently squeezes his fingers. "Besides, you're really cute when you turn red."</p><p>Sakusa frowns a little, he leans into Atsumu and reaches up with his free hand to tug down his mask so he can kiss Atsumu properly, then he puts his mask back into place, smiling under the fabric when he sees a blush bloom across his face. "You look cute when you're red, 'Sumu."</p><p>"Shut yer mouth." Atsumu turns forward and tugs Sakusa onward. "Let's just get home!"</p><p>"You get flustered so quickly." Sakusa chuckles, gently squeezing Atsumu's hand. Atsumu turns his face away, hoping to hide the blush he can feel burning into his skin; he tugs Sakusa closer and quickly presses a kiss to his cheek before hiding his own face again. "Thank you, 'Sumu. I had a great day."</p><p>"Me too." Atsumu mutters in response. Sakusa gently squeezes his hand and Atsumu returns the gesture, still flustered. They walk back in silence, but it's comfortable and content; it's entirely domestic and neither one would change it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>